Venom's Partner
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Why is it that mankind has an unquenchable thirst of find the truth about things, whether they're dangerous or not, yet because of Eddie Brock's curiosity, along with his ex-cameraman, the two find themselves finding more than they bargained for, with both gaining an extra passenger, just another day for the Kyuubi container, though now, it'll be Agony. Up For Adoption.


**After watching Venom movie, I came up with this idea, I hope everyone enjoys it enough to adopt it.**

**Also just to clarify, this one-shot is in NO WAY a yaoi, I'm not against it, I just don't swing that way, along with my ideas.**

**Venom's Partner**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Life Foundation**

At the moment everything was fine, him and his friend Eddie were interviewing with the founder of Life Foundation, Carlton Drake, yet suddenly, Eddie out the blue asked a question about Carlton using homeless people for testing and killing them, which caused Carlton to end up calling security, causing them to be kicked out.

Now here he was, putting his camera away, feeling frustrated at Eddie, not for asking the question, but for doing it without evidence, ever since he met Eddie the guy always tried to get the big fish, the only problem was he never used the right bait.

Now Eddie was running up to him, "Hey Naruto, you alright, I think we've got enough footage for-!", "**SLAM!**" The van door was slammed shut, interrupting Eddie.

The now named Naruto looks to his friend, "For what Eddie! for us to get FIRED! Goddammit Eddie! I stuck my neck out for you to get you this job! And you go and blew it!"

Eddie was trying to calm Naruto down, "Hey, hey, hey, are you upset that I asked him an honest question!?"

Blinking and rubbing his head in frustration, Naruto replied, "No Eddie, I'm not ANGRY at the questioning, I'M ANGRY at the fact that you didn't get any concrete evidence for the question to fit, Jesus Eddie, it's New York all over again, I keep telling you, USE the right bait before you try to get the big fish, otherwise we'll end up with JAW, eating us whole!"

Now realising that he may have made a mistake, Eddie placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to help calm him down, "Naruto-" Suddenly Naruto looks at him, "Eddie, who was your source, where did you even get that type of idea for the questions!?"

Eddie tried to answer without answering, making Naruto realise something, "No, nononono, don't tell me you did-you did, didn't you!?"

Realising that the jig was up, Eddie tried to answer again, but Naruto beat him to it, "My GOD Eddie, not only have possibly ruined our life, but you might've just got your girlfriend fired!"

"Fiancee, a-a-actually!"

Hearing this, Naruto just groaned at such a foolish answer, "You know what, I'm just gonna go and see if I can cool down, you are going to have ta bite the bullet with Anna on this one, cause I can guarantee that your gonna get it from her."

With that Naruto left Eddie alone, knowing anything he said in anger at the moment would cause a rift in their friendship, so Naruto's just gonna try and salvage their careers, after all, what's the worst that could happen for sticking up for a friend.

**Six Months Later**

As it turned out, the two ended up getting fired, causing their friendship to be more rockier than ever, now here he was, trying to get his life back on track, unfortunately he was now working as a cameraman for weddings, birthday parties and funerals, all because Eddie couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Looking over some paperwork, Naruto was trying to think things through, that is until "**RING! RING! RING!**" His phone went off, looking at it he saw who it was, "(GROAAN!)" then hung it up, going back to the paperwork, then it happened again.

It repeated a few times until, "WHAT Eddie, what could be so important that you would call me after what happened!?"

"_I've got a witness to the Life Founder's testing,_"

Hearing this, Naruto's eyes widen, putting his palm to the speaker, he got up from his chair and started moving around in frustration, cursing, mumbling and moaning at such a stupid idea, though Eddie did hear him, he figures Naruto needs it.

Cursing his own stupid curiosity, "(Sigh!) Where do you want to meet?"

**Life Foundation Parking Lot**

Hiding in the boot of a car, with a camera, wasn't what Naruto had in mind for gathering evidence, yet here he was letting his annoying curiosity get the better of him, again, since because of his curiosity Naruto ended up in this world when he took the Forbidden Scroll of Seal, all because he wanted to know what was in it, after defeating Mizuki and saving Iruka, he ended up swapping the scroll for a log while he was hiding, took the thing to his apartment and began looking through it, wondering what was so interesting that Mizuki tricked him and wanted to go rogue for it.

Yet because of that, he accidentally got a paper cut from it and a drop of blood landed on the scroll, right on a seal where he ended up transported into this world, losing his chakra, where he ended up meeting Eddie in school, with the two getting into all sorts of trouble, all because of Eddie's unquestionable thirst for answers.

Now here they were, breaking into the place that ruined their careers, all because apparently, Carlton Drake had found aliens, now here they were, Naruto with his camera rolling, taking all the footage of illegal testing on homeless people, "Alright Eddie, you were right, I think we should get out of here before someone finds us."

Eddie nodding in agreement, "Yeah, but lets try and get these people outta here first, since-!". "**BANG! bang! bang! bang!**"

It turns out the person that was banging was someone Eddie knew, so quickly, Naruto says to him, "Alright, I'll get this guy out and you get her out, there only seem to be the two of them so let's hurry!"

Looking around for something, Naruto noticed the fire extinguisher, seeing one next to Eddie, Naruto points to it, "There's no point in trying the pad, just smash them open, the sooner we get them out the better!"

Unfortunately, as they were banging on the doors, the alarms went off, but luckily they broke the doors down, though they both ended up getting tackled by the person they were trying to save, struggling to try and get them off, the two miss the oozing substance that vanished into their skin."

Though the person they wanted to save collapsed, their lives ended before their eyes, getting up, with Naruto grabbing the camera, the two saw security guards heading for them, so with no choice, the two made their escape.

With strange reflexes, the two managed to escape, though they were confused how they managed it, they felt like they were being pulled.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Feeling rough and feverish, Naruto went around his kitchen, taking a couple of pills to try and ease the symptoms, "What the hells happening, I've never been sick before, (groan!)"

Suddenly he became hungry, rushing to his fridge, Naruto began looking through it, until he spots what he was looking for, grabbing a big bar of chocolate, along with some wedding cake from his last job as a thank you, though there was an upside of being a cameraman for weddings, quite a few bridesmaids were "interested" in him by his roguish charms, hell, at another wedding he ended up with all the bridesmaids, without anyone knowing thankfully.

But right now, he needed to focus on feeding this strange appetite that he's somehow gained, emptying the fridge of any raw meat, which seemed to satisfy him enough, though he ended up rushing to the bathroom to puke it back up since man wasn't meant to eat meat raw.

After that, he began brushing his teeth, "(Groan!) That's the last time I'm having Eddie talk me into another adventure, hopefully it'd calmed my curiosity for a while- _**Naruto!**_" A monstrous, yet, feminine voice called out to him.

Quickly jumping back at the voice, Naruto overextended and bashed his head against the wall, knocking him out into the bathtub, all the while the last of his thoughts before darkness took him was who said that, with the same voice answering, "_**Agony!**_"

**The End.**

**There you have it, I always thought there should've been more symbiotes than just Venom and Riot finding hosts, also Venom shouldn't be the only symbiote than bonds with Naruto, I mean, there are different symbiotes in the Mavel world, so why not one of them, it shouldn't have to be only Venom.**

**I also thought, why not have a female symbiote that "likes" Naruto, since she'd see the appeal of him through his memories.**

**Though if you want it to be Naruto from the Elemental Nations, or a non-chakra using Naruto, along with if those from Naruto's past should make an appearance, whether it's only been a week or years,**** I'll leave it to whoever adopts.**

**As for the pairing, I'll leave it to whoever adopts, as long as it's not Anna, for obvious reasons.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Venom.**


End file.
